As the globalization of the technology industry moves forward, the level of consumer products goes further faster. The blooming of technology attracts more and more companies devoting in the industry. Each company may adopt different standards in products of the same kind, resulting the problem of integration of various standards. For example, one can choose hardware equipments by preferred needs to construct a personal computer. But those hardware equipments have to be compatible in between, otherwise the computer may not function normally. Once an equipment is replaced by a different standard one, other equipments correlative to that may have to change correspondingly. This can be an inconvenient and wasteful work to do.
Take an example, the central processing unit (CPU) and the motherboard communicate with each other through the north bridge chip and the south bridge chip. The north bridge chip communicates with the CPU and transfers signals to the south bridge chip via a bus, then the south bridge chip transfers these signals to the external hardware equipments. If one wants to change a new CPU, the choice should be a CPU compatible with the motherboard. But even the new one is compatible with the motherboard, it does not guarantee the computer system could work as well. The reason is that the booting procedure of a computer system is a series of processes. The main process is fetching relative setups in the basic input output system (BIOS) via the bus between the north bridge and the south bridge chips. To make sure the computer system can function well, the bus between the north bridge chip and the south bridge chip should be able to transfer data stably. But changing the CPU may affect the original setups in the BIOS. Furthermore, those setups are transferred via the bus between the north bridge chip and the south bridge chip. To ensure the stability of the bus transmission, manufacturer would do every possible test preventing the problem of disfunction due to equipment change.
Currently, measurement of bus testing is done by manual operation with measuring equipments. To gain an optimal result in manual way, the designer has to repeat the procedures of modifying variables, operating test, observing and recording every outcome by ones own. This can be exhaustive and more importantly, lack of efficiency and accuracy.